The Doctors Daughter
by LittleMissKickAss
Summary: After Amelia Watson finds out that she is the daughter of John Watson. She will find out who she is truly is and maybe actually find a way to get along with his father.
1. Chapter 1

Amelia Watson glared at her father as he talked on the phone.

"Yes, yes. She has excellent grades." Trying to focus on her book she couldn't help but listen in. "All advanced classes, that is correct. Alright, thank you. Bye." He walked out into the living room where she was sitting.

"We've got you all set and ready for Monday." Amy slammed down her book and stood up.

"I don't want to go to school." He sighed.

"You have to go." He responded. John Watson was a 39 year old man with blonde hair and brown eyes. Amy stood up pushing her ginger hair behind her ears.

"Why can't I stay here and help you and Sherlock with cases?" He walked closer to his daughter.

"Because, I don't want you to get involved." Amy rolled her eyes and slumped down. Just then Sherlock came in through the door wearing a white lab coat covered in blood. Amy looked up at her friend, she was clearly unfazed by the blood, like her father was.

"I heard arguing." He said. Amy nodded.

"John wants me to go to school, but I want to help with cases." John sighed and walked into the kitchen.

"Why can't she stay back and help? She will learn a lot more from me in one day than she would in an entire year of school." John glared at Sherlock.

"This is not up for discussion! I am the parent! It is my job to do what is best for you!" Amy stood up.

"You're not doing a very good job!" She yelled. Then she ran up the stairs to her bedroom, from which she climbed onto the fire escape and up to the roof. She sat on the edge like she had done so many times before. After a few minutes she heard someone come over and sit next to her. She looked over at Sherlock.

"If you're going to yell at me for sitting here I don't care." Sherlock nodded.

"I know you don't. But your father is just trying to help."

"But he's not!" She pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "He doesn't ask me what I ever want."

"Calling him John isn't helping."

"My mother told me I had a father two years ago, I was told he died in Iraq. I've only lived with him all summer! I want to stay here with you two because it's more fun than the stupid States. I'm good at school but I would rather do an online school."

"He told you, he doesn't want to leave you home alone."

"I'm 16 Sherlock!"

"I already know all of this, but in two years you will be an adult."

"Why would I want that?"

"I thought that's what all teens wanted."

"I'm not all teens." He stood up and began walking to the escape.

"I know, come down when you're ready." I sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Okay." I heard him make his way down the ladder and through my window. There was only one thing that could help with the pain of public school. Books.

I walked down the stairs and saw my dad and Sherlock sitting in 'their chairs'. Slowly I walked down the stairs and grabbed my coat, I opened the door which creaked loudly.

"Amelia?" My dad called. I rolled my eyes and walked outside slamming the door loudly. I hailed the first cab I could find and jumped inside.

"160 Buckingham Palace Road, Belgravia, SW1 please." The driver nodded and took off. The familiar ringtone of my iphone sounded and I pulled my iphone out of my coat and looked at the screen. Calling: John Watson. I declined and put it back in my pocket. I sighed and leaned back for the twelve minute car ride. My phone buzzed again and I pulled it out to see again. Yet another text from my dad.

'Where are you?' I sighed and shut my phone off. Right as I was about to put my phone away it rang again. I looked to see a text from Sherlock.

'Have fun at the Victoria Library' I smiled and powered off my phone. After 10 more minutes we pulled in front of the Victoria library.

"Here you go miss. The Victoria library." I thanked him and payed him, after so I walked up the stairs with my leather messenger bag in hand. I stepped in the library and looked around. I had a routine here, first I went and returned books, then I got new ones. After doing this I climbed up three flights of stairs to the reading room. I went by a large bay window and pulled out my laptop. I began typing furiously, writing was my way of venting. I typed until my fingers hurt, I looked up at the clock to see it was already eight pm. I had been gone for three hours. I turned on my phone to see 11 texts from my dad.

5:15- Amy where are you?

5:30- I'm getting worried.

5:45- Does Sherlock know where you are?

6:15- Amelia Marie Watson if you aren't home in 15 minutes you are going to be in big trouble.

6:30- YOU'RE GROUNDED

6:45- Please come home.

7:00- You've been gone for 2 hours.

7:20- Could you at least respond to tell me you're okay?

7:30- Please.

7:45- Does Sherlock know where you are?!

8:55- COME HOME NOW!

I sighed and packed up my stuff and stepped outside. Looked into my wallet and realized I didn't have enough for a cab home. I began to walk towards the tube. My phone began buzzing and I pulled it out to see a text from a blocked number,

Get in the Car

-MH

I knew that signature all too well. I looked around and saw a black, expensive looking car pulling up beside me. A driver walked around and opened the door for me I slid in and threw my bag on the floor.

"Hello Mycroft." I greeted the man who sat next to me.

"Hello, Amelia. You caused your father quite the panic attack." I sighed and looked out the window.

"He overreacted. Sherlock knew where I was the entire time."

"Yes, he was the one who asked me to be here." I groaned.

"I can't deal with two overprotective adults at the same time."

"Actually he knew you had run out of money for the cab and you forgot your Tube pass." I pulled out my wallet to see only 15$ and no Tube pass. I put my wallet back and looked over at Mycroft.

"So, what do you need?" He looked confused.

"What ever do you mean Miss. Watson?"

"You wouldn't have picked me up if you couldn't have gotten something out of it." He nodded.

"True, I need you to keep an eye on the local police and report back to me."

"Report on what?"

"How they handle things, what they do." I nodded and we pulled in front of 221B Baker St. "Here is where I leave you, good luck."

"Thank you for the ride." I jumped out of the car and walked up to the door. Lectures here I come…

"You were gone for 4 hours! How am I supposed to trust you when you can't even respond to a simple text message! I had no idea where you were!" I sighed.

"Sherlock and Mycroft knew where I was."

"They… what?" He glared over at Sherlock. "You knew where she was?" He asked.

"Of course." He responded not looking up from his book. Johns face turned red, he glared at me.

"You are going to school tomorrow and you are going to like it!" With that he turned on his heel and stomped off to his room.

I sighed and plopped down on my dads chair.

"Why are adults so infuriating?" I fumed to myself. After a minute of silence Sherlock threw his book across the room.

"It was the baker dammit!" I smiled.

"Too easy?"

"That books an insult." He said, pouting like a sad child. I stood up.

"I have to go get ready for tomorrow."

"I'm guessing you're not going to school?"

"Of course not!" I smiled and walked off, my long auburn hair swinging behind me. "Night Sherlock."

"Goodnight Amy."


	2. Chapter 2

I threw my hair behind my shoulder and looked at my outfit.I was wearing a grey Beetles t shirt, a blue and red flannel, black jeans, and my black leather Dr Martens. I grabbed my leather messenger bag that had all my school supplies and ran downstairs. My dad and Sherlock were sitting at the table, my dad was eating and Sherlock was dissecting a hand.

"Morning." I chirped. My dad looked up from his newspaper.

"Well you're happy this morning. Have you come to terms with the fact you are going to school." Sherlock looked up at me.

"You could say that…" I grabbed an apple from the counter. "So, what are the big plans today?" Dad gave me a suspicious look. "What? You're sending me off to a prestigious private school in the centre of London. I'm going to be bored."

"We have a murder to investigate. We believe it's the work of a serial killer." I nodded.

"Interesting." My dad sighed and set his paper down.

"I managed to find the only private school without a uniform, you're welcome."

"Thanks for that, well I have to fly, don't want to be late for Overthrone." I ran out the door and outside. I hid behind a trash bin until the men stepped out of the apartment. They hailed a cab and stepped inside. As they drove off my phone buzzed. I took out of my boot and looked at the text.

 **7:04- The address is 1344 North Ave Central London 87478. Dont be late.**

 **-SH**

I smiled and hailed a cab. After we arrived I told him to let me off around the corner and I walked until I saw the flashing lights. I ducked under the tape and hurried off. I looked around and saw a couple of bins, I ran and ducked under. Sherlock and my dad were standing over the body. I looked over in the corner and saw somthing silver, a cell phone. I pulled out my iphone and called Sherlock. He stepped away from my father and answered the call.

"What?"

"Over by that broken window there's a cell phone laying on the ground. It might have been thrown through."

"Good work." He ended the call and walked over to the window.

He picked up the phone and examined it. I leaned over to see him when both the bins toppled over. I tried to hide under the bins when I heard my dad's voice.

"Amelia Marie Watson what the HELL are you doing?" I stood up and looked around.

"Um, hi dad." I smiled lightly.


End file.
